


Coded Contact

by Lyl



Series: Spy Life [3]
Category: Alias, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Wilmington. I appear to be in need of some assistance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coded Contact

"Start talkin'."

"Mr. Wilmington. I appear to be in need of some assistance.” The words were hard to force out, but he managed. He'd already jumped countries and identities twice in the four hours since breakfast, and was in no mood for small talk.  

_"Well, hey there, Ez! Didn't expect you to get in contact for another six days,”_ said the voice from the other end of the phone.

Ezra grimaced as he planned his next words.

“You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of Maude, would you? My last contact with her suggested she was in Memphis, but my information is sadly out of date.” Ezra prayed Buck remembered the long-ago planned code words Vin had developed for each of them. They varied between the pair involved and were based on key words and phrases that could be easily worked into a conversation. By invoking 'Maude' and 'Memphis' in connection with out of date information, Ezra was telling Buck that he was in trouble. Ezra traded in information and his was never out of date, especially concerning his mother; except in the case when assassins were after him, apparently.

Silence met his request.

_“Now that's a woman who's hard to find. Want me to send out some feelers?”_

Translation: _Do you need someone to come help you?_

“That is not necessary, Buck. I simply do not wish an accidental run-in with my dearest mother while in Glasgow.”

Translation: _I need to lay low for the next while._

_“Shit, Ez. Did the two of you get into it again?”_

_How bad?_

“It may have become physical,” he hedged, but knew Buck would take his meaning.

_“You hurt?”_

“Never better, Mr Wilmington,” said Ezra, forcing every happy connotation into the words, knowing that Buck wouldn't buy it. His current role as prey to some unknown hunter was of more importance than a single bullet wound in the side, even one that was still attempting to bleed him dry. He was still upright and mobile, and he’d rather be safe and wounded than pain-free and dead.

_“Alright. I'll have JD look in the usual places – you know he's discreet – and get back to you in two days from Belfast.”_

Translation: _Meet up in Paris in two days._

“One day, Buck. And call me from Toronto,” corrected Ezra.

Translation: _Rio de Janeiro in one day._

He needed to go to ground and rest, and needed the presence of his friends while he worked out who was trying to kill him. Using Rio as the meet point said that Ezra wanted to go to Four Corners, and the others would come running – discreetly. It was a heady feeling to be able to utter a few words and bring six of the worlds deadliest and ruthless men to his side .

It was also the first time he'd ever used the system Vin had put in place, and that would bring them all the faster.

_“Talk to you tomorrow, then,”_ said Buck, bringing Ezra's attention back to the phone call.

“Tomorrow, Buck.”

Ezra closed the phone and promptly tossed it in the nearest trash bin, knowing that even if his assailants found it, the number would be useless. Buck would have done the same to his phone the instant he hung up.

The lack of communication didn't bother him, because the next time he talked to one of his friends, it would be in person.

Turning towards the crowded gate, Ezra merged into the flow of people boarding the plane for Strasbourg.

He had a long journey of plane and identity hopping to look forward to, but neither the prospect of sitting in cramped airlines for the next twenty hours, nor the constant pain of his wound just beneath his ribs, could bring him down.

He would be with his family soon.

END


End file.
